


Gone But Not Forgotten

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is a little down on Katie's anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone But Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gone But Not Forgotten  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Owen is a little down on Katie's anniversary  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #11 body  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

They hadn't argued and yet Owen was quiet, not moody exactly but definitely not his usual self. He answered Ianto's questions but didn't keep the conversation going. When Ianto sat next to him Owen moved away as if burned by the touch. Everything about his body language seemed to scream stay away. Ianto was worried, he couldn't fix things without knowing what was wrong. Nothing especially strange had happened at work so Ianto was unsure where to start. "Dinner?"

Owen looked up, confused, "what?"

"Do you want dinner? We have that pasta and chicken thing or I could make something."

Owen shook his head, "I'm not that hungry. Thanks anyway."

Ianto knelt in front of Owen and took his hand, "is there any chance you'll tell me what's wrong?"

Owen pulled his hand away. "I'll be okay tomorrow. Just need some space. It's not you, really."

"Did something happen today?"

When Owen looked up there were tears in his eyes, "it's Katie's anniversary today. I feel like I'm betraying you when I think of her and her by  
being with you. Honestly I told you I'll be alright tomorrow. It's only because of the date."

The guilt/grief combination was something Ianto was familiar with. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I know I wasn't engaged to Lisa but I sometimes feel guilty when I remember that I've forgotten about her. It can be a few days and I'll suddenly realise I haven't thought about her till I hear a song on the radio or watch something we saw together."

Owen wiped his eyes "I'm glad you understand it. Aliens robbed us of our partners."

Ianto smiled ,"we should get that put on t-shirts. Look you don't need to hide this from me. Maybe tomorrow you could go to the cemetery. I'll go or not go, whatever you want."

Owen thought for a moment, it was a kind of private thing but it wasn't like Katie would mind. "I'd like you to come. It's weird to visit an empty grave. Having a funeral with no body was so strange but I like being able to visit her grave. I don't know what I believe about the afterlife but I feel closer to her there." He reached out for Ianto's hand, no longer trying to avoid him. Ianto looked relieved, really he hadn't meant to make him worry but he certainly felt better after opening up. "Ianto," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind making me french toast? I'm a bit hungry after all."

Ianto groaned and fake complained but allowed Owen this distraction technique. After all one emotional breakthrough a day was enough.


End file.
